


Wordless communication

by Alina122



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romione fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina122/pseuds/Alina122
Summary: If they were any other couple, Harry might've panicked. But they weren't just any other couple. They were Ron and Hermione. His two unbelievably lovesick bestfriends.





	Wordless communication

* * *

Ron and Hermione had both informed Harry, albeit separately, that they were not currently on speaking terms with one another.

 

If they were any other couple, Harry might've panicked. He might have sat them both down and forced them to talk it out. He might have tricked them into making up.

But this was not any other couple. It was Ron and Hermione. They did not necessarily function like any other couple in the world. They were also both ridiculously stubborn, and arguing with either of them was about as useful as arguing with a brick wall. So Harry just looked at both of them, said "okay" and moved on with his day. But that didn't mean that dealing with their vicious glares and states was easy. Especially when the trio was living under the same roof.

When dinner was finally ready, Ron and Hermione sat on opposite sides of the table. Ron sat next to Harry, while Hermione got an entire side to herself. At first, Ron was smirking at Hermione. She looked up and saw that smug look, and instantly, her own face twisted into contempt. Just as quickly, however, it softened. When that happened, Ron dropped his smirk and instead adopted a look of confusion. Gathering her plates of food, Hermione laid them all out in front of her, taking up her entire side of the table and spreading out her meal however she pleased. Ron raised his eyebrows and glanced down at his side of the table. Well…his and Harry's side. That meant Ron only got half of the table space that Hermione got. He couldn't spread his plates out however he wanted, and he had a lot more food than Hermione did! Ron picked up his head and scowled at Hermione, who was now sporting her own victorious smile.

They weren't saying a damn thing to one another, yet the silence was deafening. It was bad enough to get Harry to look up at the two feuding partners, and when he saw them silently taunting one another and exchanging various looks of conceit and frustration, he could hardly believe it.

Hardly, again, because this was Ron and Hermione.

"So…how's the food?" Harry asked, desperate to break up the silence in any way he could.

"Fine," Ron and Hermione replied at exactly the same time. They both shot vicious glares across the table at one another, causing Harry to involuntarily pull his shoulders back.

"Right…" Harry muttered and rolled his eyes.

Ron and Hermione let their glares linger a few seconds longer before returning to their meals. Hermione's eyes, however, floated up to look at Ron after only a few seconds. He was busily eating, not looking at her at all. If anything, this only seemed to incense Hermione even more. She began stabbing roughly at her salad, her hand moving so forcefully that the tips of her fork were going straight through the foliage and making angry scraping sounds against her plate. This was the key to getting Ron to look back up at her. He raised an eyebrow at her actions, watching on as Hermione finally managed to collect enough salad on her fork to shove into her mouth. She chewed it forcefully, her narrowed eyes stuck on Ron as her teeth gnashed. Ron's second eyebrow finally joined his first one up his forehead as he rolled his eyes, looking back down as he continued to eat his steak in a far calmer manner.

Harry sighed and put his fork down, folding his hands atop the table as he smiled at Ron, then at Hermione. "Lovely weather we've been having, huh?"

Hermione swallowed her mouthful of salad, now setting her narrowed glare on the Auror trainee. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

XXX

The silence continued throughout dinner and throughout cleanup. Ron and Hermione both helped Harry wash the dishes, but neither one spoke to one another. Harry also found himself having to take plates out of Hermione's hands before drying them off because he was afraid she would shatter them.

And they were made of  _fibre!_

Once everything was all cleaned up and taken down, Ron and Hermione announced, once again at the exact same time, that they were going to get ready for bed. Another angry stare down ensued. Harry could only sigh and continue doing his last minute paperwork, feeling way too tired to try and keep up with the argument any longer.

Harry turned around and found Ron and Hermione's backs when Ron finally moved and went into his and Hermione's room to get his things, slamming the bedroom door in the process

"I'm going to brush my teeth," Harry finally announced to his two best friends once Ron was downstairs withstand pair of pajama and a brush and toothpaste, his voice was piercing the air and sounding far louder than it actually was. Ron and Hermione both turned to stare at him, to which Harry pointed at Ron's toothbrush for emphasis. That was apparently enough for the two of them, as they both turned away once again and continued doing their respective work. Hermione reading a book and Ron loitering around .  
What Harry didn't understand was that why were they staying in each other's company when they were ready to strangle each other's throat. There was plenty of space in Grimmauld Place.

But no! They were Ron and Hermione. Of course they wanted the hard way.

Harry got to his feet and disappeared into his room to complete the task. He figured if he left Ron and Hermione alone long enough, they might finally decide to speak to one another and work things out.

Either that or they'd just go ahead and kill one another.

He took his time brushing his teeth, not in any rush to get back to the living. Once he was done, he was so hesitant to go back that he considered just lingering there for a while. Eventually, he decided that it was immoral to stay there knowing his friends may be on the verge of murdering one another, so he decided to head back and prepared himself to break the two up.

As Harry got closer to the living room, he realized he could hear something. It was very soft, but it was definitely no longer silent. When he took another step forward, he realized it sounded almost like smacking. Almost like…

His eyes widened and he ran until he reached the entrance of the living room. Once there, he saw Ron pushing Hermione on the couch, his hands locked around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips were pressed together, the two of them passionately making out in a way that Harry had really never seen before…and could've lived without ever seeing.

With a disgruntled groan, Harry turned his back to the two and trudged off, grumbling to himself, "I think that's more disturbing than the silence."


End file.
